school days
by lilwolfchick200
Summary: Yuuta is a new student in a school but what happens when he meets an angel. fuji/yuuta and one sided forced yumi
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you to Melodious Flurry for being my beta  
_

Yuuta walked down the hallway of the school. He looking into some cooking classes, but wanted to make sure he chose the right school. His arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled around a corner and into an empty classroom.

"You look lost."

The brunet turned toward the voice and saw a student maybe a year older then him. He had black, curly hair and a smirk on his lips that made Yuuta shiver.

"I'm Hajime. Need help being shown around?"

Yuuta just shook his head as he tried to get back to the door, but was quickly cut off. He backed away from the dark-haired young man.

"Hey, come on now. The fun's just starting."

Hajime moved closer to him as he forced a kiss on Yuuta's lips, who tried to pull away. He found himself unable to as the older boy pushed him against a desk.

A light, almost airy voice interrupted the moment.

"Excuse me."

Hajime quickly pulled away and turned towards the new boy. He had honey brown hair, and his lips were turned into a Cheshire cat like grin The air around him was peaceful enough, much different from Hajime.

"I was wondering if one of you could show me wear registration is, I seem to have gotten lost."

Yuuta quickly got away from the distracted Hajime, going over to the brunet.

"I can show you I just came from there."

The two boys left the room together as a piece of paper fell from the boy's pocket. Hajime quickly retrieved it and looked it over. All that was on it was the name Syuusuke.

A name Hajime would never forget.

Yuuta and Syuusuke walked out of registration together, both holding their class schedules and room assignments.

"So where are you staying Yuuta?" the older teen asked. Yuuta just stared at the boy for a moment.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned, confused.

Syuusuke pointed to his registration. "It's written right there."

Yuuta looked down at the card in his hand and sure enough there was his name. He could have sworn it was just his I.D. number.

"So what dorm are you staying at?"

"Oh…uh…" Yuuta looked down at the card, "Swallowtail room 21B"

The smile on Syuusuke's face seem to soften at this.

"Then it looks like we're roommates."

A sudden relief filled Yuuta knowing that he had Syuusuke for a roommate rather then someone like that Hajime guy.

Both of the boys moved into the dorm rather quickly. As they finished straightening up, Syuusuke dusted off his hands,

"Would it be alright if I took a shower?"

Yuuta nodded as he lay down on his own bed and took out his laptop to play some games, Syuusuke casually strolled over to the bathroom.

The sound of the water running soon stopped and yet Syuusuke still didn't come out for some time. Yuuta began to wonder if he was still in there. He pushed his laptop off his lap and went over to the bathroom door and opened it. As he looked in his jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he saw Syuusuke shirtless and a pair of light blue angel wings on his back.

"Y-you're an angel?" he gasped.

Syuusuke quickly went over to him and put his hand over Yuuta's mouth,

"Shhh…please don't tell anyone."

Yuuta's brown eyes met Syuusuke's sapphire blue orbs. Never had he seen such beauty, calm and polite yet feisty and – dare he even think it – tempting. And there was something else there, though only slight – fear.

"I won't tell anyone."

Syuusuke let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you."

Suddenly Syuusuke sealed Yuuta's lips with a soft and warm kiss. He was trying to be gentle so that he would not seem dominating, and it appeared as though he succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed by and still Yuuta couldn't understand why Syuusuke kissed him, or the sight of the wings. They were very beautiful – a soft blue, much like the color used to indicate wind. The kiss, who could forget that? His lips were so soft and smooth. Yuuta shook his head he was probably just seeing things. What would an angel be doing here at a normal school?

He went back to his video game. He knew he should be studying, but it was so boring staring at books all day. The sound of the door opening broke his concentration. He knew it was Syuusuke. No one else ever came into the room so he didn't bother looking up.

"You're done with you're class already?"

A hand suddenly slammed his laptop shut and pushed it out of the way. It wasn't Syuusuke's hand. The fingers weren't as long and the wrist wasn't so delicate. Then an almost serpentine voice came to Yuuta's ear.

"You should really keep that door locked. You never know who could come in, Yuuta-kun."

The voice sent a shiver down his back as he looked up and saw the owner of the voice; it was that boy Hajime.

"What are you doing here?"

A smirk crept across Hajime's lips as an arm snaked its way up Yuuta's back,"I came to finish what we started."

Before Yuuta could do or say anything, he was pulled into a very rough kiss and forced down on his back. He tried to push off the older boy but was blocked when Hajime stuck a hand up his shirt and pulled at one of nipples. Yuuta wanted to scream but as soon as he opened his mouth it was quickly filled. Just when Yuuta was sure it wouldn't stop, he suddenly felt weight lifted off of him and his lips freed.

"How dare you come here and try to force yourself on Yuuta!"

That voice! It sounded like Syuusuke, but it wasn't his normal calm, airy voice. It was serious and hard. Yuuta sat up only to see Hajime being held to the wall by Syuusuke,

"If I ever find you here or anywhere near Yuuta again, I _will_ report you to campus police. Specifically for disturbance of the peace. Do I make myself clear?"

Hajime was dropped to the floor as he left the room. Syuusuke quickly went over to Yuuta.

"Are you ok Yuuta? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Yuuta just shook his head as Syuusuke held out his hand and ran his finger threw Yuuta's hair.

"That's good, I'm glad you're safe."

Yuuta didn't usually like people touching him, but when he felt Syuusuke do it suddenly it didn't matter. The touch was soft and gentle, almost as if Yuuta could tell him anything, could share anything with him.

"Yuuta?"

He quickly snapped out of his trance. "Y-yea?"

"I know this might not be a good time but I was wondering... Would you like to go out with me? We can maybe go to a movie or get some pizza."

Yuuta's mind went blank. He didn't usually get asked out by anyone. He felt his cheeks flush a light red as he uttered his response.

"I'd like that."

Syuusuke just smiled his trademark smile, "Great we can leave as soon as you're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Syuusuke and Yuuta went out several times; sometimes it was the movies, others it was dinner. Yuuta couldn't help but notice just how interesting his new boyfriend was.

As they sat down at a table, smoothies in hand, Yuuta noticed two other people heading their way. One was a tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses, dressed in a long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest over it and black dress pants. The second was significantly shorter red head. He was dressed in a hoodie and baggy pants with a jacket around his waist, a pair of earphones hung from around his neck. Syuusuke looked over at the two and waved them over,

"Yuushi, Mukahi. We're over here."

They each pulled up a chair, the red head sitting in it backwards. Yuuta looked at the two then back at Syuusuke. Noticing this, the blue haired boy finally spoke up, his dialect thick with Kansai ban.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Yuushi and this is my lover Mukahi."

The red head just threw Yuuta a peace sign as he put his ear phones on and listened to his music.

"Before we continue, this should be mentioned now; we are both like Syuusuke here."

Yuuta thought for a moment but soon realized what Yuushi was referring to as he nodded his head.

"Now then, onto business." The bluenette turned to Syuusuke, asking, "So he's your chosen one correct?"

Syuusuke nodded, "He's exactly how you described in your vision, Yuushi."

Yuushi turned to Yuuta, who now had a puzzled look on his face,

"As you know Syuusuke, as well as Mukahi and myself, are angels. Like with mortals there are different angels. I, myself, am what we call a seer. I sometimes have visions of what may or ay not happen. My lover specializes in potions."

Yuuta just nodded as he sipped his smoothie. Yuushi turned back to Syuusuke.

"I see no reason why you can't bring him with you."

Syuusuke nodded as the two left. Yuuta finally spoke up, "What did he mean by that?"

Syuusuke's smile remained as his usually closed eyes, slowly opened. His voice was soft as he asked the question, "Yuuta, how would you like me to take you to heaven with me?"

"Is that possible?"

Syuusuke nodded. His smile faltered a little as he continued.

"I will warn you, though. It can be… _painful_."

Yuuta flinched some, but a thought of being without Syuusuke made it seem like it would hurt even more if he didn't do it.

"I'll do it."

The two soon headed back to the dorm as Syuusuke locked the door, and sat down next to Yuuta,

"First, we'll have to make love. Just before the end I'll cast a spell to allow you to gain wings, alright?"

Yuuta just nodded as his lips were sealed by Syuusuke's. The older boy slowly laid the smaller one onto the bed. It would be a memorable night.

The process was in deed painful after they had made love. Yuuta laid on his stomach in pain for 30 minutes while his wings were gently coaxed out. The only thing that kept him focused was knowing him and Syuusuke would never be apart.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night a couple months later as a knock on the door was heard. Syuusuke got up from the bed. As he pulled the sheets back over Yuuta. He went over and answered the door only to find Yuushi standing there.

"Yuushi, what brings you here?" he asked tiredly, eyes squinting from the light of the dorm corridor.

"Taichou ordered me to come and get you. The prince has been asking for you."

Syuusuke looked at Yuushi. He did have to admit, he missed the prince as well. It had seemed like forever on earth, but it must have only felt like a few days up in heaven. But something seemed off, like something wasn't told yet.

"There's more..." Yuushi removed his glasses, his eyes narrowing some. "Intel from the petenshi indicates that in two months an invasion will begin. We need all the help we can get."

Syuusuke looked over knowingly at the sleeping Yuuta. His eyes glistened with unspilled tears.

"He can't come, can he?" The question was soft.

"It would be too dangerous. You'll have to seal him... and the memories."

A bottle was held out to the brunet as he took it hesitantly. Yuushi was right as always; Yuuta was too new. He didn't know how to fight. The least Syuusuke could do was leave him in peace. He opened the bottle and put some of the potion into his mouth as sat up the still sleeping Yuuta. He pressed his lips against the younger boy's as the liquid moved from Syuusuke's mouth to Yuuta's and was swallowed. Syuusuke felt the wings melt into Yuuta's back as his body went limp in Syuusuke's arms. He wanted to cry out as he held the boy but remained silent, tears rolling down his own pale cheeks.

The young angel laid Yuuta back on the bed and gave him one last kiss on the cheek as he walked out the door with a heavy heart.

Yuuta awoke the next morning, his back and head both killing him. He slowly sat up, sitting on the bed. He looked over at the empty half of the room.

It appeared his supposed roommate never showed. Oh well. He didn't mind having the dorm to himself. As he walked over to the bathroom, something caught his eye.

A blue hair iron was lying by the sink.

Yuuta stared at it for a moment, a tear rolling down his cheek. He suddenly felt empty, lonely, and… scared.

Something wasn't right, something was missing. He laid a shaky hand on the hair iron and picked it up, slowly holding it to his chest. Why did his heart hurt so much and why did this one appliance cause it?

Suddenly everything went black as Yuuta fell to the floor.

Fuji walked down the street. The wind blew through his honey brown hair as he looked over his shoulder at the younger boy who was trailing behind.

"Come on Yuuta we're going to be late."

The younger boy sped up to catch up with him.

"I'm coming, aniki."


End file.
